


The Kiss

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Animation vers., M/M, My edit, Plotagon, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Now yes, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!You didn't expect that, right? ;)) HeheSo yeah, a sweet kiss for you guys. Enjoy your night and this little thing <3
Relationships: Din Djarin/Corin (LadyIrina), Dyn Jarren/Corin (LadyIrina), The Mandalorian/Corin
Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Now yes, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> You didn't expect that, right? ;)) Hehe  
> So yeah, a sweet kiss for you guys. Enjoy your night and this little thing <3

Tumblr post: https://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/private/189980337287/tumblr_C5WENA9xROnT2lrug

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life <3


End file.
